Divine Knight Leonis
by Divine Knight Leonis
Summary: nn leonis gets to kick some but continuation to Daisan no Kataki! woo-weirdo


Strand of Love  
chapter 2  
  
I let the silver hair boy sleep in my bed for the night to recover his injuries. I sat on a chair nearby so I could get what he needed. I starred at him while he was sleeping.  
"Nemeru anata no kao." I whispered as I starred at the boy. "mitsumeteru dake de, konna ni yasashikute." . I wonder where he came from. I thought to myself. His clothes are so bizarre. I wonder how old he is. I couldn't sleep that night because I was already awake. So I just decided to stare at him.  
His eyes were half open watching my every move. I was a bit creeped out by that, but I remembered that my brother slept like that too.  
"K-key blade." He muttered. "Open hearts.close doors. An-anse." Then he turned to the other side of the bed. I saw a bit of drool on my pillow but I didn't mind.  
  
+++++Morning+++++  
  
Rrrrrrrrriinggggggg!!!! Went my alarm clock. "Ahh!" I yelled as I fell of my chair. I found that the silver haired boy was already awake. "Hi!" I said from the floor. "You're going to attend what is called on earth school." I told him. "Oh, I didn't get your name last night."  
"I-I'm Riku." He replied  
"I'm Hikaru." I said smiling and waving my hand at him.  
"You don't mind wearing my brother's old uniforms, do you?" He shook  
his head. "Good."  
I rushed out of the room and went into Takeshi's. I went over to his bed and kicked the pile of blankets.  
"Oww!" It replied. "What was that for?!" Said Takeshi's head emerging  
from the blankets.  
"You're late for work." I replied pointing at the clock on the  
wall.  
"Alright, alright." He said as he got out of bed and into the  
bathroom. I went over to the closet and grabbed some old uniforms and ran back to my room.  
"Here, now go to my bathroom and change." I said pointing to a very small door in the corner of my room. I went to another bathroom and came out all dressed. I went over to my room and saw that Riku was dressed.  
The long sleeved shirt fit fine with the vest, the belt was quite long and stuck out on the side, and the pants were all loose and baggy at the bottom. His shoes couldn't be noticed underneath all the baggy pants.  
My god! I thought to myself. He looks like one of those gangster boys! And those eyes those ey. I fainted on the ground because I was stunned.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I found myself being carried on the back of Riku. Everyone in the halls were looking at us.  
"Um, Riku, You can put me down now." I said to him. We continued to walk to my class with nearly all the girls fainting as we crossed them. "Riku, You need to take a test to transfer here. So go to the office" I said pointing to it. "and say that you're transferring here from Japan and you're with your dad. They'll give you a test-and oh, yeah say you're working too and paying for your tuition. Okay?"  
"Got it." He said. He ran to the office and closed the door. Turned  
around and walked into my classroom. As I got to my seat, I saw Kyoko and Akira starring at me in awe. I ignored them and sat down.  
"Wow, Hikaru." Kyoko said rather impressed. "Why a guy all of the sudden?"  
"He- he's just a childhood friend." I replied. Akira and Kyoko exchanged glances.  
"Hikaru, I know you're hiding something." Kyoko said to me.  
"Look, I used to play with him a lot with him when I was small. He came here because his dad applied for a job here." I said to them. They gave me the 'I don't believe you look'. Not that they never believed me. I shook my head and turned around. I buried my face in my arms. I starred at my hands and saw the red brooch.  
"Hey." Said a voice tapping my shoulder.  
"Oh, Hi Ryosuke." I said giving him a smile.  
"I just visited Ryo this morning. He's doing great. He'll be out in two days." "Oh, that's good. Thanks for the ride."  
"No problem." Then he walked back to his desk. I could see Kyoko and Akira staring at me from the corner of my eye. Class started after that. Somewhere in second period, there was a scream in the hall. Everyone rushed to the door to see what happened. Miss Minako was lying lifelessly on the ground while this shot purple haired figure was sucking out her heart. I went back into the classroom with my eyes locked onto the brooch cupped in my hands. "I wonder how this works." I thought to myself.  
"Psst! Hikaru." Whispered a voice.  
"Riku, what are you doing here?" I asked him.  
"This is no time to talk. This is a time to fight. Throw the brooch in the air and the rest will follow."  
I did as I was told. I threw it in the air and I felt a rush of energy running through my body. I transformed into the keyweilder.  
"Now go and kick some Heartless butt!"  
"Heartless, so that's what they're called." I said rushing out the door. When I got out, the purple-headed figure was waving her wand around to choose her next victim. "Stop right there, Heartless scum!" I yelled.  
"Huh?" She said looking in my direction. "Who are you?"  
"Um-uh well." I stuttered.  
"Leonis." Riku whispered to me.  
"Leonis, the guardian of the light!"  
"Well, do you want to play with Trixie?" She asked me with a devilish grin. She stuck out her wand. It transformed into an umbrella. She opened it and a tube appeared on the top. She aimed it at me and started shooting balls of black fire. Luckily, I was able to dodge them all. "You didn't let Trixie win." She said with a sad face. "This game is no fun. Let's play tea party." She folded her umbrella and her wand appeared. "I want you to meet Mr. Finklewinkle."  
"Mr. Finklewinkle, what kinda name is that?" I asked. Suddenly the ground started shaking. A huge teddy bear appeared.  
"Mr. Finklewinkle, would you kindly pour Miss Leonis' tea?" Trixie asked the teddy bear. The teddy bear stuck his paws out and a hot brown liquid came rushing toward me. I ran out of the way, but the gushing liquid started rushing toward me.  
"Oh no, I'm trapped!" I said. I looked down at the sword in my hands. (Nearly forgetting it was there.) I held the sword up to shield myself from the tea. I ran towards the teddy bear shielding myself. I struck the bear when I was close to it. The beast backed away from me a bit. It's stomach opened and dishes started flying out of it. One of the plated cut the end of my ponytail. "Oh no!" I gasped. "My ponytail!" I picked up the wet fragments on the floor. I clenched then in my fists. "You're going to pay!" I ran up to the teddy bear and struck him with my sword. The teddy bear was unaffected by this. "Gah! Die you worthless piece of trash!" I yelled striking him again and again. All I cared about was getting revenge. I struck wherever I had the opportunity to. I pierced the bear through the head and it collapsed.  
"Now, it's two to zero. Leonis wins again." I said to Trixie. "Give me back her heart." I said holding out my hand.  
"No, Trixie won't." She said shaking her head. She turned around and started running.  
"You won't get away that easily." I said. I threw my sword at her.  
"Ahh!" She yelled as her body fell to the ground. "That hurt!" The heart fell out of her hand and bounced to the ground.  
"Thank you." I said grabbing the heart and sword.  
"I'll get you for that!" She yelled disappearing.  
I put Miss Minako's heart back and turned toward my classmates and teacher. "You should do something about it next time." I said to them. "Not just stand there looking stupefied." Then I ran down the hall to transform back into my school clothes.  
It took my class a while to get back into their seats, so I was just in time to see them coming back in.  
"Hikaru, did you see what just happened?" Kyoko asked sitting down.  
"I was taking a nap." I replied.  
"Hikaru, you missed out on all the action!" Akira said.  
"Too bad." I said burying my face in my hands. "Why do I feel so tired all of a sudden?" I thought to myself. "Being a hero's hard."  
Class continued for another half an hour. Everyone was talking about me, or should I say Leonis.  
"Did you see that chick, Leonis?" I heard someone say as they passed by. Things like "She's so mysterious! She's so cool! I love her outfit! I wanna date her!" I was too tired to even care about these comments.  
"Hey, Hikaru, you okay?" Ryosuke asked catching up to me.  
"Uh, yeah. Just a bit dazed. " I replied.  
"I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to visit Ryo."  
"Oh, sure." I replied. I felt my eyes closing and my body falling to the floor.  
"Hikaru, Hikaru! Are you alright?" were the last words I heard. Next thing I knew I was having one of those dreams where I didn't know if it was real or not. I was laying in the middle of a pedestal. I was in the midst of three ghostly figures.  
"We are the Elements of Delusion." Said the blue ghost.  
"You tire because you don't fight with confidence." Said the red.  
"You are in need of help. Find your comrades." Said the green one.  
"But for now, we grant you this power." Said the light blue ghost holding out her hand. I held out my hand and a ball of fire appeared in the air and came to my hand.  
"This is the Fire Blade attack, to end your enemy's life with a hot fiery sword." The red one said.  
"Farewell on your search, we will meet again." Then, my dream ended.  
I slowly opened my eyes. "Where am I?"  
"You're in the nurses." Said Ryosuke. "Are you ok?"  
"I think so. What happened?"  
"I was talking to you and all of a sudden you fainted."  
"Oh, well thanks again, Ryosuke. I'm fine now." I got off the bed and out the door.  
"She acts as if nothing happened." Ryosuke thought to himself.  
"This whole day is taking a lot outta me." I thought to myself. "I hope no ones suspicious." I walked to my classroom with every eye following me into my seat.  
"Open your science book to page 62." Said Mr.Kumakura. Then the rest of the day went as usual. Ryo and I went to visit Ryo.  
"Ryo, how are you doing?" I asked him as I entered his room.  
"Fine. So, what's been going on in school?" He asked.  
"This chick named Leonis showed up when this black thing was sucking out Miss Minako's heart. She fought this little girl with a huge teddy bear and she won." Ryosuke replied. Ryo looked at him as if he were crazy.  
"Are you alright Ryosuke? Do you have a headache or something?" Ryo asked him.  
"No, it's all true. She did show up." I said. "She's wicked cool."  
"What if that little girl comes back to our school?" Ryosuke asked me.  
"Then I guess Leonis will have to beat the guts outta her." I replied.  
"Hey, hey, don't forget about me guys." Ryo said pointing at himself. "What does she look like?"  
"Well, she has long black ebony hair," I replied. "Wears big shoulder pads, a golden breast plate, and has one heck of a sword."  
"Hikaru, I thought you weren't there to see it." Ryosuke said.  
"Gossip." I replied.  
"Excuse me," said a voice behind us. "I'm Ryo's doctor. Sorry to interrupt your conversation but Ryo needs his medicine." Ryosuke and I stepped out of the way. In a few seconds, she was finished. "Thank you for your patience, you may continue."  
"Well Ryo see you in a day! We need to get going. I hope you feel better." I said to him. Ryosuke and I exited the building and rode on his motorcycle. "Thanks for the ride Ryosuke."  
"As long as it's for you, Hikaru." He said with a smile. Then he sped of.  
"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." I said. I turned to walk to my house. "O my gash! I totally forgot about Riku!" I took out my keys and shoved them into the hole. I entered my house and ran to the phone. "Hello? Hello?" I yelled into the phone.  
"Miss, how can I answer if you keep on yelling that?" Replied a voice over the phone.  
"Sorry, Miss Tanake. This is Hikaru. I'm calling to see if Riku is still there."  
"I think he came up here and said he was going to walk home." She replied.  
"Oh, thank you. Well, bye." I hung up the phone. I ran to my room to check if Riku was there. "Riku! Are you here?"  
"I'm in the bathroom, hold on." He replied.  
"Oh, woops, sorry."  
"Well," He said getting out of the bathroom. "What do you want?"  
"How'd you get in here?"  
"Through a window."  
"Oh, I forgot all about you, Riku. I'm so sorry."  
"That's okay."  
"Here's the spare keys, but you have to be careful because my brother comes home about this time." I said handing them over.  
I made a small room for Riku in my walk-in closet.  
"Is it good enough here for you?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, I guess so." He replied.  
"Hikaru! Can you get the door here? I forgot my keys." Yelled Takeshi.  
"Yeah, I'm coming!" I replied. "Well, I'll be back." I ran out of my room to the door.  
"Everything here is so different compared to Destiny Island." Riku said looking around the room. "Well, first things first. I need to train Hikaru in the summer. Her style in battle will get her nowhere, but I can't teach her everything she knew in the past. She was trained by someone greater."  
"Hey Riku." I said stepping in.  
"Hi. Hikaru we need to talk about your secret identity." He said gravely.  
"Why, what's wrong?"  
"You know that you're a resurrected soldier of the light right?"  
"Yeah."  
"You used to be invincible, well that's what the stories and tales said."  
"Stories and tales? What are you talking about?"  
"You were only a fantasy character in our realm. I hadn't realized this until now, but I think you were born out of our realm. I remember memories of me and you playing."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really. Though you disappeared somewhere when Kairi came along."  
"Kairi? Whose she?"  
"She was-is a princess."  
"A princess, huh?"  
"Yes, she loved Sora."  
"Sora? Whose she?"  
"Sora's a he."  
"But usually it's a girl's name here."  
"Sora was the keyweilder of the Realm of Fantasy."  
"So that's his name."  
"And you, you are the third keyweilder."  
"The third keyweilder? Then who's the second?"  
"A hooded figure, I forgot who. I think it was a girl."  
"Oh, I see."  
"Anyways, back to you." He hesitated for a minute. "You need training, for your skills in battle are weak. You need to be faster and stronger. To be who you were hundreds of years ago."  
"Tell me, did Sora need training?"  
"He accomplished in what he needed to do, but disappeared after he sealed the door of Kingdom Hearts. You were so close to dominating the darkness, but you were killed in doing so. In stories, it was often said that you were possessed in some part of your life by a heartless. Thus, came the end of the world. After that, you killed yourself in order to stop your wrongdoing."  
"Hmm. I see. Well when do we start training?"  
"Three hours before school."  
"Three o' clock in the morning?! You must be crazy!"  
"If you want to save the world and yourself, then you must be willing to do whatever it takes." He held out his hand. "Are you up to it?"  
"Well." I said thinking. ".a-alright." I said putting my hand in his.  
"Your journey has begun." He said smiling.  
  
++Next day++  
"Ahhh!" I sighed as my clock rang. "It's so good to know it's Friday!" I got up out of bed and walked over to my closet. "Riku, are you awake?" I whispered knocking on the door. There was no reply. "Riku, are you here?" I said opening the door. Nobody was there. I walked into the closet to see a paper lying in the bed sheets. It said:  
Hey Hikaru, Don't worry about me. Just go to school, I'll meet you at lunch.  
Riku.  
"Okay then." I said studying the paper over and over again.  
  
++Out of the house and to school++  
  
"I wonder what Riku's doing." I thought to myself. "Must be something to do with this so called 'journey'."  
"Hey, Hik!" yelled Kyoko as she caught up to me.  
"Hik, what kind of nickname is that?" I asked her.  
"Yours." She replied.  
"Well, it sounds wrong. Don't call me that in public please."  
"Alright, alright."  
"So, any juicy gossip this morning?"  
"Akira had a blind date last night."  
"A blind date, she didn't tell us."  
"Yeah I know that, but she was so desperate for someone. So she put her description on some kind of magazine."  
"Who told you?"  
"Akira did, well, after I saw her crying her heart out."  
"Why was she crying?"  
"Because her blind date was a hot guy. They went to a karaoke bar, and the guy got drunk and started singing crazy things about Akira on the microphone. Then the popular girls came and they saw Akira and the guy singing crazy stuff. So then they started spreading rumors about them."  
"Oh, well too bad."  
We walked into the classroom and saw Akira hiding her face in her arms and crying. Kyoko and I decided not to talk to her because we would make matters worse.  
"Oh, it's alright Akira." Said one of the Sakura girls patting her back. "I understand how you feel."  
"Shut up!" Akira said as he face sprung up out of her arms revealing her red swollen eyes that were tired of crying. "You don't know what it's like to have your whole reputation ruined! Everyone will look at me a different way now, and if I ask any guy out they'll think I'm a desperate little rat!" Then she buried her face in her hands. The Sakura girls walked away a little intimidated.  
"I didn't know Akira cared that much." I said to Kyoko.  
"She's a drama queen. This'll only last for a day."  
After a few minutes of chatting, the teacher came in and first period started. Akira was still crying though. She let out a few sobs while reading a paragraph and when she passed her worksheets forward, they were all wet because of her tears. Apparently, she was making a real scene of it. After an hour and a half of grammar, we were dismissed to PE. Akira was tagging along covering her face with her hands and sobbing. While we were changing, an announcement was made over the speaker.  
"There has been a change in the schedule. freshmen girls will be having PE with the senior boys."  
"Senior boys?" I said in shock. I heard Akira bang her head on the wall.  
"Akira," said one of the popular girls passing by. "Do it harder."  
"Look," I said to her. "It's all your fault that she has a bad rep now. So the least you could do is leave her alone."  
"Would you like to join her?" she asked.  
"I don't care if I do, at least she won't be the only one."  
"You're loyal friend, but that won't help you at all once I'm done with you." Then she walked away.  
"Hikaru, you stuck up for me." Said Akira in a faint voice. "Thanks."  
"No prob."  
There was a knock on the door and we were told PE was going to start. I put my shorts on and headed outside. The girls were put in front and the boys were in the back. The senior boys were thought to be perverts so I was a bit worried. While we were doing exercises, I heard a few of the senior boys snicker when we bent over to touch our toes. During pushups, Riku came toward me so we could be partners.  
"What are pushups?" He asked getting down on the ground.  
"You form a fist with your hand while the other person holds their body off of the ground like this, and try to touch the other person's fist with their chin." I replied.  
"Down up, one!" Yelled the PE teacher as every body lunged down to the fists. "Down up, two! I don't see you doing them, Nogimura! Five more for you!"  
"What a bitch." Riku said.  
"Yeah, even the teachers can't stand her." I said to him as I lifted myself up.  
"Then why is she still here?"  
"Because the principle is too afraid to fire her."  
We did the rest of the exercises and then it came to running laps. Everyone always lunged behind, so I was in the lead.  
"Ten laps, huh?" I thought to myself. "This is lap three." I said passing the cone. I saw another shadow behind me. Riku was catching up.  
"So," He said catching his breath. "What lap are you on?"  
"Three."  
"I see." Then he ran faster as if it were a race."  
"Might as well." I ran faster and seconds later, caught up to him. He didn't surrender his title as 'the leader.' So he fought back by blocking my way. So, I just played along. We were on our sixth lap and caught to the other people in the slow crowd.  
"Hey, Riku." Said one of his chubby friends. "Don't run too fast or your girlfriend'll break a leg."  
"Idiot." I said passing by both of them. I ran even faster I did last time and it seemed like every two seconds I passed by that chubby boy. Riku was always trailing behind. Riku finally caught up to me and passed me. We passed the cone not even noticing it was our tenth lap. Everyone sat down watching us two running around the parking lot.  
"Can't Hikaru give it a break already? If she wants to prove her love to him then she doesn't have to do that." Kyoko said to Akira.  
"Go Hikaru! C'mon you can beat him!" Kyoko yelled.  
Finally, I passed him and ran my twentieth lap. I stopped to be glorified then Riku ran into me.  
"Oww, that hurt." I said rubbing my head.  
"Oh, sorry." Riku said. "Hah, I didn't see you stop." He helped me up to my feet. "I just wanted to have some fun. Usually, I'm like this all the time. Always up for competition."  
"Nice demonstration Miss Hikaru." Said the PE teacher clapping her hands. "Everyone should be more like Hikaru; full of spirit and determination."  
All the girls went into the locker rooms to change. One of the popular girls passed by and said, "Like that Hikaru, getting praised just because you wanna show off to your boyfriend?"  
"But I was-"  
"Well you can forget today because tomorrow is day one of your humiliation." Then she walked away.  
"She thinks she's so high and mighty just because she's got good grades and a bunch of minions." I said in my head. Sooo, the day ended and Ryosuke and I visited Ryo again and went home.  
  
*between the brackets is the translation -like this one  
*oh yeah I got that thing from a song it's called "Wish" from Wish. 


End file.
